


fly me away

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mindless writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: thor was lavender.





	fly me away

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is im sorry

thor was lavender

he had stardust in his eyes

laughter like fresh soil against warm finger tips

voice like booming thunder 

he was beautiful 

 

peter was cinnamon 

the definition of gentle 

he had a smile that could destroy planets and hearts 

a mind of ten year old 

he was pure

 

thor was lily  
his cheeks rosy with affection 

steady hands intertwined with the celestial’s shaking ones 

his breaths filled up the room 

he was soft 

 

peter was vanilla

his eyelids heavy with sleep 

heart caught in his throat 

glitter showered across his mind 

he was in love 

 

the two were sweet 

lips pressed against each other’s 

backs facing the galaxy 

 

thor was purple, full with emotion and love, sweet smelling and delicate to the touch 

quill was brown, mysterious and hidden, a secret that could only one could unveil 

thor was lavender 

quill was cinnamon.


End file.
